


Something About Dancing(Chinese/中文翻譯)

by Mernake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, and her 4k followers on tumblr, for gcq, prompt was "something about dancing", thanks for the Creep comic!, this is creep related, thus horrible
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mernake/pseuds/Mernake
Summary: Gsq的Creep 漫画在Tumblr 达成四千人关注了。





	Something About Dancing(Chinese/中文翻譯)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KenyaKetchup (temptedmelibea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptedmelibea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Something About Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889337) by [KenyaKetchup (temptedmelibea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptedmelibea/pseuds/KenyaKetchup). 



> For gcq.
> 
> Gsq的Creep 漫画在Tumblr 达成四千人关注了。为了庆祝，我们接了订单。我不记得谁点的（抱歉！那篇文跟留言都不见了： (）但我隐约记得有人点了一篇关于跳舞的，于是有了这篇。这次的背景大概是在 gcq最近画到的地方（所以，大概是在第一章里头图书馆之后）。 
> 
> 至于漫画，如果还没看过的话去看看吧：   
> creeptale.tumblr.com  
> 至于拥有惊人的天赋的画家：   
> gcqaiumi.tumblr.com  
> 我的Tumblr ，让我吵你吧！：  
> kenyaketchup.tumblr.com

在Papyrus 和那小鬼笑了的时候， Sans感觉到一股愉快的、满足的暖流窜遍全身。人类和他的兄弟在他身旁胡闹着，而 Sans则是在完成着他最新作品的最后几个步骤。   
  
  
   
「现在，孩子们，你们得记住，这可能不会成功。」 Sans带着一丝慈爱提醒道，并再次用他老旧的仪器测量那些环形电路。他在尽他所能的反复检查他的作品。 Sans再一次的肯定电阻器与音响的电线都没有错误，但一样的…「这样  _应该_ 对了，但这么老旧了也没法保证。我们从来没有在垃圾堆里找到这种东西，所以我也不是完全肯定…」   
  
  
   
「但你 _的确_  肯定这是个音乐播放器吗， SANS？是真货？」如果 Papyrus有在试着抑制他的兴奋的话，他完全的失败了。他不仅一副高兴到快要爆炸的样子，甚至已经问了这个问题二十多遍。   
  
  
   
「嗯…」Sans再一次的向他的兄弟肯定，并把注意力转移到那小鬼身上。对于 Sans的声明，她看起来比 Papyrus还要不肯定：在她的故作镇定中，她姿势里某种不明显的僵硬出卖了她的紧张。 Sans决定戳破她：「怎么了吗， kiddo？」   
  
  
   
Frisk露出了被抓包的表情并瞪大了眼，那表情就像一只鹿被灯照到的时候一样。她明显的紧张了起来，双颊泛上绯红… Sans还是对意识到了这件事而感到不自在。由于某种焦躁跟，他假装没有发现这件事。   
  
  
   
但在他的身体里似乎有什么漏了一拍，而他突然紧张了起来，不仅仅是因为他担心他最后的补救没有成功。   
  
  
   
那小鬼花了几分钟来组织语言。 Sans已经习惯了，并假装没有发现。他调整了一些线路并等待着，注意力看似又回到那机械上。他确认了几个地方的电阻器，确保这有足够的奥姆。 Frisk很内向，所以他总是确保他可以让她觉得她可以慢慢来。   
  
  
   
她是个好孩子。 Sans欣赏这点。   
  
  
   
那小鬼终于开口时她压低了声音，声线柔软：「呃，就是…」她在 Papyrus也将注意力转移到她身上时稍稍红了脸，两个骷髅都等待着她的下一句话。她是个安静的孩子，所以她每次的开口他们都…「呃…那长的不像我看过的音乐播放器。」   
  
  
   
Sans挑起了一边的眉骨并转头看向那台机器， Papyrus在约莫三个月前欣喜若狂的尖叫着并其带入屋内。它现在跟当初带回来的样子差的可多了：它的内部完全暴露而且崭新的线路清晰可见。 Sans得重新组装整个东西。即便 Papyrus找到的是技术上「崭新」的、还保留着包装的，有些部分已经太过老旧而且满是灰尘。音乐播放器的外壳是稳固而平滑的黑色塑料所制成的立方体。其上有不少旋钮以及按钮突起，还有播放器，还有一个小小的长方形狭缝， Sans推测音乐应该由这里放进去的。   
  
  
   
Sans和Papyrus 都猜测音乐播放器在人类之间，在地表上很流行。他们现在都有了：在这几年间也捡到了一些音乐磁带。大多数被 Papyrus兴奋地找到的，都没有受损的保存在原本的透明小盒中。 Alphys曾经告诉过他这些叫做  _录音带_ ，她自己也有收藏一些，但在地底还没有发现过录音带播放器完整到可以播出音乐的。   
  
  
   
而现在，在Papyrus、Sans和Frisk面前的就是极有可能成为地底的第一座成功运行的录音带播放器。   
  
  
   
Sans自己也开始觉得有些兴奋了。   
  
  
   
但，即使很好奇，即使 Alphys很确定那这录音带播放器中有音乐在里头… Frisk看过了 Papyrus和 Sans的收藏后却立刻表示她从来没有看过这种东西。   
  
  
   
「但这 _是_  个音乐播放器，」Papyrus说——喊道， Sans注意到他的声音大到让那小鬼瑟缩了一下，甚至是她肌肤上的粉色都加深了一层：「盒子上面是这么写的。」   
  
  
   
「我兄弟是对的， kiddo。这些线圈要做其他事情的话会有些勉强。如果你想要的话我可以给你看看…」 Sans提议道，比起 Paps急切而需要被认同的姿态而言显得更加随意。 Sans拍了拍他身边的位置，朝她笑了笑：「过来吧。」   
  
  
   
那小鬼犹豫了，一瞬间，接着她移动到他身边坐下。她近到让 Sans突然的意识到她是多么的娇小，至少比他矮上一英尺，而她在他们膝盖几乎相触时泛红的双颊亦让他意识到她  _有多天真_ 。如果此刻他的指骨没有突然因为渴望触碰 Frisk而阵阵发痒的话，他或许会觉得这很可爱。   
  
  
   
他注意到自己在朝她伸出手并  _制止了自己_ 。一波令人困惑的反胃以及自我厌恶占据了他的思路。在制止住了自己的我瞬间，他的思考陷入一片空白。   
  
  
   
而他就开始… _胡言乱语_ 。关于磁铁，关于线路还有其他乱七八糟的。 Sand想他在试着解释这线路是怎么固定到播放器的——  _至少_ 他有指向它——而电又是如何生磁的。   
他很快的补充了那电生磁的磁场变动导致其与后头永久磁铁相吸或相斥。当他的解释与那小鬼空白的表情相遇的时候，他或许有些结巴。   
接着很快的，很简略的，他开始思考，思考着他是不是在电力或磁力那里说的太快了，思考着他是不是应该要花点时间把这两个再解释一遍，思考着她的手是不是就和看上去的一样柔软，亲吻她是不是就和他想象的一样美好，是不是…   
  
  
   
「Um …你不用全部都解释。」 Frisk突然道，她柔软的音色中涵带着同等的诱人与  _孩子气_ ，并在他身上产生了某种他无从描述的影响。这让他瞬间回过神来，只留下恶心的，此刻十足恼人却又太过熟悉的罪恶感以及罪孽，感觉到肮脏的、  _恶心的_ ——  
  
  
   
他是有 _什么问题_  啊？  
  
  
   
而她说「我相信你」的声音非常真诚，即便她  _只是在说线路的事情_ ，仅此而已。但他很快地把这句话  _更深的解读_ ，然后——   
  
  
   
他感觉很恶心。但他到底有多恶心？他想着她到底几岁并悄悄的移开一点距离。试着专注的重新组装音乐播放器的黑色外壳。  _试着_ 不要注意到——他真的，  _认真的_ 试着——他  _试着_ 不要注意到那小鬼就留在原地，专注的看着他的手利用魔法来锁紧螺丝，骨手与骨指都  _镇定的没有丝毫颤抖。_    
  
  
   
他很喜欢这小鬼，这个异常，这个青年。 Sans愿意承认这些，但  _也就这样_ 了。也  _只能是_ 这样。而他绝对  _不该_ 注意到…   
  
  
   
「好了吗，SANS？」Pap无法忍耐的兴奋再一次在客厅里炸开来，将 Sans带回现实。他想着他是不是呆滞的看着这机器太久了。 Papyrus似乎没有发现，兴奋到只能想着：「结束了吗？我们可以播音乐了吗？」   
  
  
   
「我们可以试试。」 Sans道。他不喜欢做承诺。没办法做到是一方面（他本身就很失败），但让 Paps失望…「你要不挑一首歌来试试？」   
  
  
   
Papyrus的兴奋被具体化到他颤抖着，并喊了一声他基本上只会在圣诞节时发出的兴奋尖叫。 Paps很快的跑到他们所找到的一堆磁带前，带着无法掩饰的喜悦开始翻找，直到终于挖出了其中一个还比较崭新的塑料盒子。   
「不如…」——他努力的试着阅读上头的字——「  _『_ _FEE-STA... MAH-CAH-REENA_ _』_ ？封面上面有一个穿着超华丽的人类！这肯定是他们其中一个传统的舞会歌曲！」   
  
Frisk发出一声闷闷的轻笑。   
  
  
   
兄弟俩很快的转向 Frisk，看上去都在期待她证实或者否定 Pap的猜想。但那小鬼只是耸了耸肩：「我从没听说过。」她道：「但我…我不知道人们在派对会做些什么。我，呃，我甚至不知道怎么跳舞。」   
  
  
而Sans 打算就耸耸肩，告诉她「嘿，不用担心，小鬼」，但在那之前 Papyrus发出了一声尖锐的哀鸣。   
  
  
   
「人类！！！你那是什么意思，你说你不知道怎么跳舞！？我觉得不行！！！我无法接受！！！我——」   
  
  
   
「我，伟大的PAPYRUS，会教你！」以一个敏捷而戏剧性的步伐移向播放器， Papyrus试着  _将磁带以一种令_ _Sans_ _差点尖叫的方式塞进播放器里_  ，Sans很快的拦截住他。  
  
  
   
「我来放，我来放！」 Sans很快的从 Papyrus手中拿过词得。他已经花了好几个月、横跨数个时间线在修理这东西。每一个小细节都要小心的组装还有…「别担心音乐部分，兄弟。不如你专注在小鬼身上如何？」   
  
  
   
「那是个很棒的注意。谢谢你， SANS，主动提出来担任 DJ！人类，准备好了吗？因为你的课程即将…」   
  
  
   
Papyrus转头看向Sans。Frisk尴尬的站起来，而 Sans将磁带放入。   
  
  
   
Sans胡乱的摆弄着按钮。他实在懒得再看什么说明书了。   
  
  
   
Sans一不小心又让磁带倒出来了。… Oops。再试一次吧。   
  
  
   
那小鬼看上去超级尴尬。 Sans继续胡乱摆弄着机械。 Papyrus的目光持续锁定在 Sans身上。   
  
  
   
Sans总算按下了播放键。磁带开始发出了杂音。   
  
  
   
接着柔和的、粗糙的笛声填满了整个空间，一阵歌声紧随其后。   
  
  
   
「…开始！！你的课程现在开始！！！」 Papyrus很快的抓过人类，可要跟他共舞的话她显然还是太矮了。   
  
  
   
在几秒尴尬而冗长的低声之后，主歌终于开始了。   
  
  
   
而Papyrus 开始蹬着地面——先是左脚，再来是右脚，然后两脚同时。他的靴子蹬着地面的巨响足以掩盖过男性人类带着异国腔调唱出的曲子。尽管如此， Papyrus看上去还是十分的专注。他稍稍驼着背好让他跟 Frisk的身高没有那么悬殊，长长的臂膀稍稍举起，但她还是得举高到好似在尝试着触碰天花板一般。而在一声短暂的指示说着「就学我就好，人类」之后， Frisk开始移动的就像他一样   
  
  
   
…尴尬…  
  
  
   
并开始学习Paps糟糕的「跳舞」。   
  
  
   
「WOWIE ，这真有趣！」Papyrus从左至右的摇晃着，蹬着脚，并抓着 Frisk好让她随着他的旋律摆动。这景象让 Sans憋住笑。  _这真是太滑稽了。_  
  
  
   
「跳的真好，兄弟。」 Sans评价道，语调中的某种东西让 Frisk递来一个眼神。   
  
  
   
Sans就耸了耸他的肩胛骨。   
  
  
   
歌曲结束后，Papyrus对着 Frisk深深的一鞠躬。他指示着人类也做一次，而她非常礼貌的顺从了。   
  
  
   
「你享受这场舞吗？」   
  
  
   
「Um ——非常的…」  
  
  
   
「那么人类，我，承诺将成为你这个夜晚的舞伴！！」   
  
  
   
Papyrus、Frisk 跟Sans 整个下午都待在一起，他们三个听着音乐。 Papyrus和 Frisk基本上都在跳舞，但偶尔也会试着去唱那些连 Frisk都不知道的歌，这逗乐了 Sans。 Papyrus很显然从来没有跳过舞；他试着以大量到甚至过度的热情来补偿。而在大多的时候，那似乎起了点效果： Paps和 Frisk享受了一段好时光…所以 Sans也是，他就舒服的而且相对懒散的待在沙发上。   
  
  
   
最终，Papyrus选光了那些他感觉比较活泼的、听上去比较流行的录音带。他开始花比较长的时间在磁带中试图挖掘出「更酷的磁带」。   
  
  
   
Frisk在音乐之间特别长的一段停顿时跳上 Sans隔壁的沙发座   
位。此刻她的双颊通红而且她看上去挺累的也流了不少汗还有——   
  
  
   
 ~~Sans~~ ~~的目光落在她的胸口。~~    
  
  
   
Sans感觉到恶心。偏执。羞耻。   
  
  
   
Sans…  
  
   
  
「这真好玩，」 Frisk告诉他，声音由于她和 Papyrus在 Sans面前滑稽舞蹈着的两个小时而变得自信了些许：「虽然我们跳的不怎么好…你也该来试试。你不跳舞吗？」   
  
  
   
Sans轻哼了一声：「 kiddo，看看我，我可是个会走路的、 *俏皮的骷髅，我  _当然_ 得知道怎么跳舞。」   
  
  
   
Frisk皱了皱眉。  
「你 _得_  知道？」  
  
  
   
他及时制止住自己。   
  
  
   
其实开个「女性总喜欢个会跳舞的家伙」的玩笑是无伤大雅的。这是绝对没有问题的，而且那可是真的，但就是…因为一些理由，他真的不想对这个小鬼说这个。他觉得好  _蠢_ ，这个小鬼可比他小了  _几个世代_ ，但他还是——   
  
  
   
「得成为我自己的舞伴，毕竟，我可没有伙伴（身体）（ nobody）可以共舞。」   
  
  
  
  
Frisk轻笑，即便她还是试着想要让自己看上去很讨厌他的笑话。她真可爱。但是那笑声也吸引了 Papyrus——   
  
  
   
「SANS ，你最好别在这场派对说你的双关！」   
  
  
   
而这让Sans坐直了些许，眼眶中的焦点稍稍远离了 Frisk。   
  
  
   
最后Papyrus 放弃了并选择了一个「比较没那么摇滚或酷的时代」。他将磁带递给 Frisk——因为 Sans已经将「磁带负责人」的职责交付给她，然后…   
  
  
   
在片刻之后，柔顺的、沉稳的萨克斯风音乐传出，彷佛一个柔软的毛毯般将 Sans包裹，平缓了他的焦躁并替这个夜晚写上一个完美的结局。   
  
  
   
Frisk听了五秒钟之后哀嚎出声。   
  
  
   
Papyrus显然感受跟她一样，并很快的宣布他会去寻找一个「更好的磁带」。   
  
  
   
「事实上，该睡觉了。」 Sans提醒道，对于那小鬼与 Pap所缺乏的音乐品味他眼眶里的白点向上一翻。他悠闲的伸展了一下，用眼眶的边角查看时间。已经八点十五了，而且 Papyrus明天还得去工作：「你明天除了早上叫我起来可还有事情得忙， paps。」   
  
  
   
「你说得没错！我应该收拾一下然后去刷牙了。」   
  
  
   
接着Sans 转向那小鬼， _他看着她的眼神真的是很不对劲_ ，这  _真的很不对劲_ ，但：「你今晚睡在这吗， kiddo？」   
  
  
   
「Um ——可以吗？」她的双眼明亮而双颊绯红，而他想着如果他上前吻了她她会作何反应。   
  
  
   
这小鬼今晚看上去真好看。   
  
  
   
他试着把这想法删去。   
  
  
   
Papyrus深吸了一口气并大叫：「你当然可以！」而 Sans低低的笑了。   
  
  
   
「我们永远都欢迎你的， kiddo。谢谢你今天陪我们听了这些磁带。希望你带了你的牙刷还有 *一号牙刷。」   
  
  
   
Frisk皱眉。Papyrus短促的笑了一声，然后变成了一声生硬的咳嗽，然后变成了一声恼怒的尖叫。   
  
  
   
「SANS ，不要在这房子里。」   
  
  
   
Sans的笑容不自禁的扩大，他朝 Paps耸了耸肩并眨了眨眼：「没打算 *低触你的，但我觉得刚刚那个成功的让你笑了。」   
  
「Sans ，别。」那小鬼哀嚎。   
  
  
   
「现在给我停下来。我是说你还有你的双关， SANS，我发誓——」   
  
  
   
「heh …嗯。抱歉，frisk。」她在先前的时间线说过的名字很自然的从他齿间溜出来。   
  
  
   
而或许Papyrus没有注意到，毕竟他正吵闹着整理着东西。或许 Papyrus完全没有注意到 Sans说了那小鬼的名字，但 Frisk显然注意到了。   
  
  
   
她停了下来并看着他。   
  
  
   
然后，「我有…？」   
  
  
   
她脸红了。  
  
  
   
「全部都整整齐齐的摆好了。」 Papyrus宣布道，戴着手套的手摆在盆骨旁，他看着自己成品。看上去显然很为自己而感到骄傲。接着他转向 Frisk和 Sans并同样骄傲的道：「现在我得去完成最佳的牙齿清洁工程。」   
  
  
   
「干得好，papyrus。」 Sans道。   
  
  
   
Frisk很快的跟上：「 Um…这真的是很酷。」   
  
  
   
那小鬼的称赞令 Papyrus微笑，而  _这不应该让_ _Sans_ _感受的如此剧烈_  。这真的不应该如此的，但是  _星星在上——_  
  
  
Papyrus攀上阶梯，留下 Sans和那小鬼独处。   
  
  
   
Sans很快的想象着自己抓住了这个小鬼。他  _知道_ 她喜欢他。她已经喜欢他了至少好几个月。那么如果他…   
  
  
   
 _那_   _么_   _如_   _果_   _他_ ** _就_** _…_    
  
   
「今天真的很好玩。」 Frisk道。再一次的，带着同等的诱惑与孩子气，如同一个邀请又像是在警告他停下。颅骨因此而陷入晕眩，愤怒因此涌上他不存在的喉咙…   
  
  
   
他的手骨因此刺痛着，渴望一次的触碰。   
  
  
   
 _一次就好。_  
  
  
他将双拳握紧，然后深深的塞入外套口袋里。   
  
  
   
「看来你跟paps有一场很美好的 *舞会。」   
  
  
   
Frisk翻了个白眼。   
「哈， _哈。_  真是俏皮。嘿，你知道吗？我妈也会跳舞呢。我指的是 Toriel。」   
  
  
   
「嗯？」Sans有些惊讶：「这个我可不知——」   
  
  
   
「是啊，她可是个 *『 Baaa——』蕾舞娘。」   
  
  
   
Sans花了数秒才反应过来这是个笑话。   
  
  
   
于是他就开始…他就开始  _大笑_ 。一阵轻笑转变成一阵笑声，这个猝不及防的笑话让他完全没法放低音量。他笑着，笑到痛，笑到他的手碰到她的——   
  
  
   
她的肌肤就像看上去的那样柔软。她的手就如同他记得的、她的鲜血一般的温暖。   
  
  
   
于是他僵住了…他在那一瞬间僵住了。   
  
  
   
一阵魔法如同冰一样贯穿了他。他越界了。他感觉到一阵寒冷攀上了脊髓。而他瞬间就感受特了后悔，他想要个重来，   
  
  
   
这真的 _不妙。_    
  
  
   
 _Frisk_ _是个孩子。他现在在触碰的是个孩子。_  他 _真的不该——_    
  
  
   
他抬手，那小鬼正在微笑。她当然在微笑，百分之百的肯定：这小鬼最愚蠢、最幼稚的心动栽在他身上了。但依然，他不禁想着这是否可以正当化这个作为。她——她喜欢他，所以…   
  
  
   
他没有在伤害她，对吧？这又没有伤害到任何人。而这个——这可真是他对自己说过的最愚蠢的谎言。但他还是…   
  
  
   
他就让自己…轻轻地捏了捏她的手。   
「那个不错，kiddo。」  
并让这次的接触延长。   
  
  
   
他在Papyrus 从楼上看下来的时候 _猛地收回了手。_  
「SANS ！我准备好要听睡前故事了。」   
  
  
   
而如果Sans有颗心脏的话，他的心跳肯定是每分钟以数千下的频率跳动着。而此刻，他感觉到恶心——   
  
  
   
还有空虚——  
  
  
   
他手骨以及骨指刺痛着。而这小鬼是如此的柔软，如此的温暖，还有   
  
  
   
「睡前故事的最后通牒，」 Sans告诉她：「我们真的不介意的，你知道。如果你留下来的话。 paps会很高兴的。」   
  
  
   
Frisk礼貌的摇了摇头：「不用了，谢谢… Um，我知道这是…属于你兄弟的活动。」   
  
  
   
Sans耸了耸肩：「eh，随便吧，小鬼。想在我结束之后跟我看一下电视吗？」   
  
  
   
那小鬼又笑了，双眼明亮而灿烂。她看上去想要说些什么，但还是决定只是单纯的点点头即可。   
  
  
   
「很好。好，待在这，我等会回来。」 Sans眨了眨眼：「或许我还可以在广告的时候教教你怎么真正的跳舞。」   
  
  
   
他开始走上阶梯。   
  
  
   
而那画面，他与 Frisk共舞的画面，一只手握着她的，另一只在她的背部的低处，几乎就要触碰到她——   
  
  
   
他及时制止了自己。   
  
  
   
这小鬼几岁。她或许才刚抵达青春期而已。这令他作呕。   
  
  
   
「或者，呃。或许还是算了。」他随意个耸了一下肩膀：「可能有些懒。看着你们跳舞我都觉得累。」   
  
  
   
他响应着Papyrus的声音离开了。   
但最后仍然屈服了，并体会到跟这小鬼共舞的感觉如何。 

**Author's Note:**

> 笔记：
> 
> 给所有关注并支持 Creep漫画的各位 一个大大的感谢！！Gcq是个超级、超级厉害的画家。可以让她为我的文作画真的是天大的荣幸！？真的很感谢你 gcq， 谢谢你，为了这部漫画也为了所有的谈天还有鼓励，还有阅读着我糟糕的初稿还有很多，很多值得感谢的。 
> 
> 写Creep 还是感觉在拓宽心里阴影面积…但至少跟你们讨论这些（还有抱怨 Sans）真的是超棒的。 
> 
>  
> 
> 譯者：  
> *punny，音似funny，就是双关 pun硬是变成形容词的概念。（这个词是不存在的）采用双关的另外讲法「俏皮话」来采取翻译…嘛，虽然效果差很多就是了。   
> *a tube of toothpaste → a tuba toothpaste。 tuba是乐器的那个大号。   
> *debase → de-bass。 bass…男低音。   
> *“looks like you and paps had a ball. ”→ball 有舞会；愉快的时光的意思。*Ballerina，芭蕾舞娘。而在英文，羊的叫声是「 Baa——」。  


End file.
